


Unexpected You

by chouxchan



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouxchan/pseuds/chouxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt used: </p><p>I got up at 2 am to get some snacks at the convenience store down the street and opened my door to find you trying to sleep on the floor of the hallway because your roommate has his fiancée over so I guess I’ll lend you my couch for the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected You

**Yunho**

"Hey, hyung…" Changmin started, not sure how to ask his roommate to spend the night somewhere other than the apartment.

"Hmm?" Yunho answered, eyes not leaving the Mario Kart race.

"You know… Kyu just got back from the States, and he's coming over later."

"Cool."

"Yeah, cool… And, you know, we haven't seen each other for almost six months. Not since I proposed to him at the airport…"

"Mhm."

"So… Can you… I mean…"

"You want me to get out so you can make up for lost time?" Yunho asked with a chuckle. Changmin just nodded, trying not to blush too much.

"No problem, man, I'll just go over to Yoochun's."

"I owe you one."

"I'll hold you to it."

* * *

 

Yunho knocked on Yoochun's door for the third time before remembering that Yoochun had mentioned spending the night of their 100 days anniversary with Junsu at a spa hotel.

"Crap… Now what?"

Yunho looked around the empty hallway. At least the floor was carpeted. Besides, it was only for one night. He sat down, his back against the wall, and tried to find a position that wouldn't break his back.

* * *

* * *

**Jaejoong**

Jaejoong opened his eyes, the only light to guide him being a street lamp that shone in through a gap in the curtains. The clock on his phone read 2:14.

"Ugh", Jaejoong sighed, laying back on his pillow. A rumble in his stomach let him know why he'd woken up. "Guess beer and Pepero isn't enough for dinner… Alright… Let's get this over with."

Jaejoong got up and shuffled his way to the fridge. There was nothing in it that didn't require a whole lot of cooking.

"Convenience store it is."

After putting on something remotely resembling day clothes, the young man opened his apartment door, only to almost stumble over another young man, who was sitting in a very awkward position outside his door, trying to sleep.

"What the-"

"Hi", the man on the floor said, audibly embarrassed about the situation.

* * *

**Yunjae**

"I know this looks weird", Yunho started.

"Looks like there's an interesting story", Jaejoong cut in.

"My roommate's having his fiancé over, and I was going to spend the night at my friend's apartment across the hall, but then I remembered he's on a romantic getaway, and in a fit of forever alone blues I figured I might as well sleep here."

At the end of Yunho's rant, Jaejoong had to keep from chuckling. _Hot_ _and_ _funny…_

"Wait… Is your friend Yoochun?"

"Yeah…"

"His boyfriend, Junsu, is my roommate. Heh, I guess we're both forever alone, huh? Hey, if you want, you can crash on my sofa. It's not much, but it's got to be better than the floor."

"Really? Thanks, man, this is super uncomfortable. How can I repay you?"

"Help me carry the snacks I was on my way to buy, and then help me eat them?"

"Doesn't sound too hard", Yunho smiled.

"Yeah, well, us forever-alones should stick together, right? Come on."

* * *

* * *

 

Yunho was never much for eating the overpriced fast food from convenience stores, but tonight it was the most delicious thing he'd had in his entire life. The savoury ramyun and chips seemed perfectly seasoned, and the sweet stuff had just the right level of sweetness. Maybe it was the situation, maybe it was the time of day. Maybe it was the company.

It was really easy to talk to Jaejoong, who chatted on about this and that, making Yunho laugh with his animated gestures and funny expressions. Their unexpected common friends Yoochun and Junsu became the butt of many jokes, most of which ended in the conclusion that they were sex-maniacs.

* * *

Around 4:30, they both fell asleep on the couch, sleepy from the food and the late hour. When Junsu walked into the apartment to get some more condoms around noon, he found the two cuddled together, unconsciously having chosen to wrap their limbs around each other over falling to the floor.

"Chun-ah!" Junsu half-whispered. "Get in here! Quick!"

"What?! Why are we whispering!"

Junsu snickered and pointed towards the sofa.

"Did you know they knew each other?" Junsu asked.

"Don't think they've ever met before, to be honest."

"Should we wake them up and ask them?"

"Nah, they're big boys. Let them figure it out themselves. Speaking of big boys… I got one right here who's very ready for round… Umm… What number is it now?"

"Maybe Jae is right about you."

"Hmm?"

"He calls you a greasy sex-maniac."

"You and me both."

 


End file.
